


Momo e Momo

by Holy_Moly_Batman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Dimension Travel, F/M, basically not showing up in the cannon timeline of either series, somewhere in the grey area between certain events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Moly_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Moly_Batman
Summary: It’s a regular day for Momo Yaoyorozu, that is until english class where she’s engulfed in a puff of smoke and transported who know’s where. A strange looking Lemur being left in her seat, much to the confusion of her classmates.It’s also a regular day for Momo, the Avatar’s sidekick, till a blast from a spirit beast sends him reeling into a strange world, and a young hero in training being thrown into his world in turn.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hinted Momo Yaoyorozu/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka & Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

What began as an uneventful day, that happened after an uneventful week, quickly took a turn for the bizarre and most definitely eventful when the UA class 1-a vice president, Momo Yaoyorozu, disappeared in a puff of shimmering blue smoke. This happened of course in the tail end of english class, pro-hero Present Mic stood at the head of the room pointing to various regions on the board with only a-few students paying any mind to his teachings. Momo had been peacefully jotting notes down in her book, raising her hand occasionally to answer a question.

And just as she sounded out some sentence about looking for a library, all eyes on her, the smoke quickly shot from the ground, encompassing her and in it’s wake leaving a lemur-like monkey standing on her seat. Nobody was entirely sure what happened, however from their perspectives the normally genius teen girl had turned into a monkey. Nobody was even sure wether to laugh or not at the implication of an enemy power, or a quirk as it would be called here, having remotely turned beloved Momo into a primate.

Kaminari, class clown and local dunce, was the first to break the silence with an obvious. “Woah did Yoamomo just turn into a monkey or something?” While it was the obvious, not a soul in the room even knew how to answer. ‘Was that what just happened?’ Was the question floating through the classes collective conscious.

The monkey, seemingly keenly aware of all the eyes on it sat down and observed it’s surroundings in the way a monkey would.

Present Mic, not sure of the protocol in these types of situations began dialling the school’s office to possibly get some medical treatment, or anyone who would know what to do here, to arrive at the room soon as possible. Meanwhile the teens all began to crowd around the lemur, not entirely sure what to do next.

Jirou, the one who most eligible for being called “Yaoyorozu’s best friend” stood at the corner of the Vice-pres’s desk and hesitantly asked “Yaomomo..?” The lemurs abnormally large ears perked up at the name, which only acted to cement the idea that this was quite possibly Momo.

A peculiar silence hung over the class and Present Mic hung up the phone which he had called for assistance on. Being a teacher Mic was knowledgeable enough on the classes quirks that he found his way over to the shy, rocky headed boy with a quirk that allowed him to converse with animals. 

“Ah hey kid you mind maybe givin us a fresh interview with our-“ he hesitated on the words, unlike the students he wasn’t entirely convinced this was the former academic star student “-special guest here?” Mic’s eyebrows were knitted together in a confused look that abstracted his seemingly genuine smile. The boy nodded and the class parted like the red sea, allowing the shy teen into the center.

He leaned in close and whispered to the monkey whose ears twitched and began to chatter loudly back to Koda. Koda’s face when from a look of general social anxiety to desperation and finally landing on outright confusion. He honestly had no idea what the monkey was saying, it was like a whole other language.

“Well?” Jirou impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, concern covering her face. Koda in reply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, making nervous desperate motions with his hands, much like an anxiety driven game of charades that explained that he had no idea what the monkey was saying.

“Ah, thanks anyways kid.” Present Mic allowed a nervous laugh to escape his mouth. Koda’s quirk only worked on animals, anything animal-like or not-quite-an-animal, was a complete no-go on communications. And well, if he couldn’t talk to what looked very obviously like an animal, yet replaced the seat of a human girl, and is theorized to actually be the human girl and not a monkey, then maybe that is the human girl and not just a monkey. The concept was convoluted and it’s implications were foreboding. Wether this was an enemy, or a delayed reaction of a quirk she had been hit with earlier, or even a new development in problem child Izuku Midoriya’s also strangely convoluted quirk, were all not great.

Finally recovery girl arrived at the door, pushing a stretcher almost twice her height with. The class once again parted and allowed her access to the desk with the monkey in it’s seat. The elderly woman looked down and sighed. “I assume this is the monkey you were talking about?” She had hoped he wasn’t being literal, she was much more of a doctor than a vet.

“D-do you need someone to come with to the infirmary?” Jirou asked, the question wasn’t unwarranted and Recovery girl nodded she motioned for Jirou to pick up the seemingly-Momo-monkey and transport it over to the stretcher. The trio wheeled away to the infirmary while Mic was left to get the classes attention back to learning the English language.

As expected nobody could focus, especially Shoto Todoroki, whose eyes remained fixed on his classmates empty seat.

-

Elsewhere, in a distant and war torn land, legendary avatar Aang and his friends battled a being of pure spirit energy.

Katara, a girl with special feelings for Aang, was thrown face first into the muddy ground where she slid a good meter or two before coming to a stop.

“Katara!” Aang belted, he of course shared those special feelings for her too, although neither had outright confessed to each-other. Distracted by her recent toss, Aang failed to notice the large paw of the dragon-like doggish spirit heading his way.

“Aang look out!”Sokka, Katara’s elder brother yelled in warning. Just as the spirits attack was about to collide with the young avatars body his head turned, eyes wide with fear and a glow beginning to emit from his eyes and tattoos. The collision itself resulted in a massive shimmering blue explosion that most of the avatars gang, save himself who had caused it and his winged-lemur that was flying around the battle, hiding safe behind rocky walls, courtesy of one Toph Beifong. The blind girl had erected a series of stone walls to cover the members of the team from the rumbling best she could.

Moments later the rumbling from the avatar and spirits collision stopped and she allowed the walls to return to the muddy earth. 

“Twinkle Toes you alright?” She yelled over to the the exhausted tattooed boy. Aang, who was suffering from the withdrawal of going into the Avatar state, groaned as he sat up and scratched the back of his head.

“Where’d the spirit go?” He asked Toph who merely shrugged in return. Katara, who was getting up after having been so roughly tossed into the mud, was being cared for by Sokka who had ran over to her as soon as the rocky walls came down.

“What was that Aang? That thing hit you in your Avatar state and you exploded!” The ponytailed boy complained.

“I dunno Sokka, did you see where it went?” The others, having been stuck behind a wall, along with Toph being blind and it being impossible for her to have SEEN it leave, all shook their heads. Katara was the first to notice the strangely dressed girl sitting in the mud, staring shocked at the sight before here.

“Uh... who are you?” Katara asked, she now stood and slid herself into a fighting stance. The girl shambled to her feet, peculiar footwear slipping in the mud.

“Momo Yaoyorozu, v-vice president of class 1-a.” She stuttered, taking in her strange surroundings. Not a moment ago she was in class answering a question and now she found herself here, where ever here was.

“What does any of that even mean?” Toph continued Katara’s interrogation and also moved to a fighting stance. Sokka held his hand firmly on his boomerang and Aang seemed otherwise distracted by something.

“W-well it’s my name and I’m a student at UA, in the hero course so it’s-“ The stranger was cut short by Aang’s frantic interruption “Guys wait where’s Momo!” He looked over at the girl “have you seen my winged lemur? His name is Momo too and he flies but I don’t see him anywhere!”

“Aang is that really important right now? I’m sure Momo’s nearby, he probably just got scared by the explosion.” Katara deadpanned.

“Yeah Aang, mysterious girl in weird clothing seems more important.” Sokka noted. Aang’s face contorted into a frown, he wasn’t surprised that Sokka brushed off Momo so easily but he thought at least Katara would care.

“I’m sorry but where am I?” The human girl Momo, who was not the Momo Aang was interested in right now, asked politely.

“How do you not know where you are? You’re the one here.” Toph responded snidely, crossing her arms and facing the wrong way. Sokka took the care to spin her around.

“Well I wasn’t here afew moments ago, I was in class then suddenly... I was here?”

“So you teleported or something?” Sokka joked, his face pulling into a mean smirk.

“That was my theory.” Momo, the human girl not the still missing lemur, responded with great seriousness. Sokka and Toph burst out laughing.

“Teleportation doesn’t exist dummy!” His laugh slowly climbed in intensity till he was physically slapping his hand to his knee, nearly rolling on the ground in laughter. Toph was right there with him, laughing just as hard and somehow in a meaner way.

Katara let out a low and annoyed sigh and turned back to the not-lemur Momo. She was trying to make sense of it all, the spirit disappearing in a massive burst, Momo missing, and some girl who also happens to be named Momo appearing. Maybe teleportation wasn’t that far off, not like they knew everything about the spirit world so it could be plausible. Girl Momo looked utterly deflated after being laughed at like that, her hands held tight their opposing elbows and her face was turned away from Sokka and Toph.

“Maybe it was teleportation.” Katara outright noted. Momo locked eyes with her and gave a slight smile in thanks of her not-laughing response. Sokka wasn’t as amused this time around and his sibling need to feel smarter than Katara kicked in.

“Uhh no. Katara-“ he gently put a hand on her shoulder “teleportation doesn’t exist, that’s stupid.” His matter-of-fact tone caused Katara to frown.

“It could’ve been the spirit, we don’t know what it could do so it might’ve teleported her here or something.” This sparked something of a sibling argument.

All the while Aang was searching high and low for Momo, who was nowhere to be found. Human Momo, seeing that she’d be getting no information about her whereabouts from the other three, turned to the tattooed boy.

“What does he look like?” She came up from behind him, she reasoned that if she aided him he might be more open to telling her what’s going on.

“Well y’know, like a lemur but with big ears like this.” He cupped his hands above his head, mimicking the dramatically oversized ears that Momo the monkey had.

“Do you know where he could’ve gone?”

“No... I didn’t really see what happened to him after I went into the avatar state so he could be anywhere!” Aang lifted a log near the tree-line and checked below it.

Momo figured this ‘avatar state’ must have to do with his quirk, where they doing some sort of training out here? She heard the others talking about a spirit, what even is that?

“Who’s spirit?” Aang turned to her, puzzled expression and all. “I heard the other’s talking about them and I was wondering if that’s a hero or your teacher or something?”

“Spirit’s aren’t a single person, they’re like an embodiment of nature and when things start to bother them they go a little crazy and start wrecking stuff. Since I’m the avatar-“ he paused for some sort of impressed or surprised look on her face, she hadn’t mentioned anything about it earlier so he figured she just hadn’t picked up on it. Even now, though, her face was twisted in confusion so he continued. “I have a special connection to the spirit world so it’s basically my job to fix this kind of stuff!”

“Oh, ok...” Momo was hoping he’d mention something that wasn’t so confusing. If his quirk was this ‘avatar state’ and there was a ‘spirit world’ that insinuates a whole bundle of things about the world that she had never really considered before and honestly didn’t have the time to consider now, she still had no idea where she was. Was she even in Japan anymore?

“Is this Japan?”

“What’s a Japan?” Maybe they were all feral children? No, their clothes looked too clean to be feral children, although their outfits were quite dated.

“It’s a country in Asia.”

“Asia?” 

“What year is it? Or do you have a map?” She exhausted.

“I don’t really like to think about the year but yeah we have a map but it’s back with Appa!” She looked over to the group then back to the boy and realized she hadn’t gotten their names yet.

“Which one’s Appa?” She started picking part the trio who were just finishing their argument.

“Oh none of them, that’s Katara, that’s Sokka, and that’s Toph, I’m Aang by the way. Appa’s my flying bison.” Flying bison? That hardly seemed right. Even the Momo he was looking for right now is supposed to be a ‘winged lemur’ which doesn’t really add up. Are they animals with quirks maybe?

Aang didn’t find it too bothersome that she interrupted his search for Momo, she did seem really confused. But it did bother him how little she seemed to know about everything, sure not everybody saw a spirit in their life but almost everyone he’d ever met knew about them, and it did bother him a bit that she didn’t seem to know who the avatar is.

“Aang have you found Momo yet?” The others wandered over to the pair, it was Toph who had called out to him.

“Not yet!” He called back it was a tad distressing to him that Momo was missing. Katar picked up on this and did a quick check around with her eyes for the primate. As she looked around the scenery she landed on the Momo that was definitely here with them and sure teleportation didn’t exist but if it did maybe she teleported here while Momo went where ever she came from.

“Just wondering but where were you before you got here?” Katara asked Momo.

“I was in class at UA high, I would like to know where I am though. If you don’t mind.” Never having heard of any ‘UA high’ Katara deduced that it could perhaps be a fire nation thing. 

“We’re in the earth kingdom right now.” Momo gave a blank stare and chewed slightly on the inside of her lip.

“I’ve never heard of an ‘earth kingdom’...” she trailed off in thought. “I’ll have to look at that map he mentioned.” She pointed a thumb over to Aang.

“Aang I dont feel Momo’s vibrations anywhere so he might be flying right now, maybe just float up and look around. You should be able to spot him in no time right?” Toph was starting to get tired of the search which she had no part in, the lemur was honestly too light to make a huge difference on the ground so it was hard to tell, if he was far away, where he was located. And finding him if he was flying was well out of her realm of possibility’s.

A smile pulled across Aangs face at the idea. He sprung up into the air as Momo watched with interest. Using his air scooter he kept himself afloat long enough to get a good look around the area, his mood returning to a somber state once he realized the lemur was nowhere in sight. He returned to the ground, defeat patterning his visage.

“I couldn’t see him anywhere...” he trailed off and Katara gingerly pat him on the back.

“If you’re done looking for Momo then we should leave, I’m feeling some vibrations heading our way and moving fast. Guess that explosion was big enough to get the fire nations attention.” Toph noted.

“Fire nation?” Momo looked confused at the worried expressions shared between to group.

“Look Aang, Momo’s not here so we’ve gotta go, otherwise we’ll end up fighting a whole bunch of people and Zuko might even be with them.” Aang’s eyes sadly drew over to meet Katara’s orderly ones. “And I don’t think you can fight Zuko as tired as you are.”

“Fine.” He looked up at the human Momo “you wanna come with us?”

“I fear I have no choice.” She was getting slightly annoyed at having to be tethered to this group till someone gave her answers, all she needed as a coherent map and she could find her way home on her own. She didn’t dislike the group so to say, however they were all quite young and seemed to be busy with their own thing so she guessed it’d be best for both parties if she left sooner than later. All that depended on how good of a map they had anyways.

The gaang led her over to a large wooly beast that lay not to far from the muddy clearing of trees. The beast had two grey horns atop it’s head along with a grey arrow matching Aangs tattoo. On it’s back was attached a giant leather seating with a rim along it’s side making almost a platform on the animals back.

“This is Appa.” The young monk used a strong burst of wind to land on it’s head, gently petting it as he landed. The others climbed on and helped Momo aboard. “Appa this is Momo, not our Momo though.” The beast only grunted in return.

“Alright everybody ready?” He turned back to the others who all nodded. Momo nodded with them not wanting to seem to out of place, even though she had no idea what she was readying up for. “Yip yip!” Aang yelled and suddenly the wooly creature was soaring through the air, even though he had told her earlier on that he was a flying bison, she honestly hadn’t believed him.

Once the group broke the tree’s crown, Katara looked back down and cringed at the closeness of the fire-nations forces, which had made it to the clearing shortly after they took off. Even from the distance her eyes locked with Zuko’s, who stood in the very centre of the muddy battleground. They soon reached a comfortable altitude soaring beside clouds and Momo felt it was time to ask for some proper information.

“Pardon but I was wondering if I could look at your map?” Sokka’s eyes trailed up to her and he glared with mild confusion.

“Why?”

“Well I have no idea where am or even if I’m in Japan anymore so a map would be very helpful if you could.” Sokka grumbled and defiantly searched through a bag, eventually pulling a raggedy map from its bowels. He unrolled the paper infront of her, not letting her actually come in contact with it. 

As she looked down on the sheet her mind was through into a labyrinth of confusion, never had she seen a land mass this shape or even heard of these so called “nations” that seemed to each claim their own spots of land. It couldn’t be a cluster of islands in Japan either, it looked far too big and the tops and bottoms of it being decorated with icy looking landmasses that inferred a stretch across the entire globe.

“Does that help at all?” Katara, who had been watching Momo closely to study her expressions at seeing the map, only to note that the other girl was completely lost when it came to the geography, fuelled her theory that Momo came from somewhere completely different. A world unlike their own. That or she was raised very very sheltered.

Momo only shook her head in reply. She pulled her hand up to her chin and grabbed it’s elbow with the other in thought. Unless this was somehow the past, and a history that Yaoyorozu had never read about anywhere before and that it was some form of Pangea, this world was completely different than her own.

“No, it’s seems I’m more lost than I originally thought, thank you though.” Sokka rolled the map back up and as he looked back to interrogate her, he saw the peculiar sight of a small black rectangle protruding from her arm. She didn’t seem all too bothered by it, which was insane, and simply let it slide out into her hand. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all watched as she pressed a button on the box and it lit up, one side of it turning a luminous colour till Momo began to tap at it’s face.

“What is that?!?” Sokka reached for his club and pointed it at the black box. Instead of locking eyes with him her vision was pulled towards his club to which she made a disagreeing face. 

“It’s a cellular telephone.” She said holding up the screen so he could see. Small words danced around inside the black box and he haphazardly tossed his club behind him and went to grab at the device. She held it back from him, holding it tightly to her chest.

“What’s it do?” Katara held back Sokka with a simple grab while he squirmed and fought for freedom.

“It transmits data from cell towers so I can have easy access to any information, or, that’s how it would normally work. It seems to have no signal, meaning there are no cell towers or satellites that it could connect to.” Sokka stopped squirming and both he and Katara stared at her blankly.

“That is to say your map seems accurate and my situation is more complicated than I had hoped.” She sighed and suddenly she was undoing the front of of her shirt, which revealed a black sports-bra underneath along with a red bag coming from her stomach, not unlike how the ‘cellular telephone’ came from her arm. Sokka let out a short yelp at the surprising sight as the bag, which was not at all like any bag he had ever seen, fully left her stomach and she placed the phone inside, sliding it onto her back and redoing-up her shirt.

“Woah! What was that?!?” Aang, who was watching from the front of the bison looked starry-eyed at her bag.

“That was my quirk creation. It uses lipids in my body to create any object I want, but I need to know it’s chemical make-up.”

“Quirk? Like a personality trait? Cause that’s not like any kind of personality trait I’ve ever heard of.” Sokka deadpanned.

“Where I come from ‘quirks’ are natural abilities that around eighty percent of the population have, thing’s like super strength or flight-“ she motioned to Aang “I’m sorry I assumed you had quirks too since he can fly.”

“Oh!” Aang laughed “I can’t fly, I’m an air-bender. So you’re from a different world then? Like a different dimension? That explains why you didnt freak when I mentioned I was the Avatar.”

“I’m guessing you don’t have benders where you’re from?” Katara, who was the only one, aside from Aang, buying into the dimensional difference story, asked. Yaoyarozu shook her head in response.

“Well you see benders come in four basic types, water-benders, air-benders, earth-benders, and fire-benders. Each have control over their respective element. For example I’m a water-bender.” Katara opened the small canister on her hip and used flowing hand motions to lift the water into the air and have it dance around between herself and Yaoyarozu.

“Fascinating.” Momo watched the water move in such elegant ways, briefly thinking about how Katara had mentioned fire-benders and if they could control fire.

“I’m an earth-bender!” Toph shouted proudly from the back of Appa’s saddle, she was slowly becoming more and more convinced of Yaoyarozu’s story and honestly wanted to take any chance to talk herself up.

“And I’m the Avatar, which means I can control all the elements!” Aang puffed out his chest and put his fist into it in self-recognition. Yaoyarozu turned to Sokka waiting for him to note what element he had master over only for him to deflate.

“I’m not a bender.” He noted “It’s actually kinda uncommon to be a bender so these guys are just freaks.” He muttered. Yaoyarozu clapped her hands together.

“This is all amazing, I’ve read about alternate-world theories but I honestly had never put much thought behind their legitimacy!” 

“I wouldn’t be too excited, if you really are from another world then we have no idea how to get you back home.” Momo nodded.

“And I can only assume that since I showed up right as your friend went missing that we must’ve switched places.” Aang who hand’t thought about that yelped in surprise.

“We gotta figure out how to get Momo back! I need him!” He flopped back onto the furry flying beasts head in tired thought, this all could end up being quite an unwanted challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect slow updates and also sorry if Yaomomo’s name is misspelled at any time it’s really long and hard to spell oops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa discovers the misfortune of the day’s earlier events and the gaang find themselves in a village where they run into their own sorts of trouble.

Shota Aizawa, homeroom teacher to class 1-a, stood outside the door of one of the infirmary rooms looking in at the weird monkey sitting in the centre that would occasionally around and play with assorted objects in the room. He heard the all-too familiar clicks of Recovery girls heels and turned to look at her.

“So? Any news?” Recovery girl grumbled something about not being a vet and shuffled with the clip board in her hands.

“Well this certainly isn’t any sort of monkey that’s ever been spotted in nature before so it’s impossible to know anything definite about it’s species.”

“It? I was told that was Yaoyorozu?”

“That is how it would appear, after all the monkey responds to being called Momo, not Yaoyorozu though so it’s quite complicated. We can’t be sure it’s her since it could just be a fluke that it knows her name and she didn’t seem to be around when it appeared.”

“Hm. Mic told me he and everyone in class saw her turn into a monkey. Guess I should know by now that he tends to exaggerate.” He looked again at the possibly Yaoyorozu monkey.

“What do we even do in this kind of situation, none of the cams or sensors picked up any unwanted visitors and nobody in the school even has a quirk that could turn people into animals, it doesn’t seem to be a villain attack or even a prank.”

“We’re supposed to wait to see if she comes back or the monkey turns into her.” Recovery girl sighed.

“You’re serious?” He quirked and eyebrow, if she was saying this the order must’ve come from Nezu, after all who would have the authority to make that kind of call. “Did someone tell her parents at least that she’s ‘missing’?” 

Recovery girl shook her head. “Principal Nedzu said to keep it a secret for now, until we can figure out what caused this at least. He said your students are still allowed to vist her, or it?” She gestured inside to the monkey and he scoffed, this was gonna be a pain in the ass. It’s gonna be an even bigger pain in the ass when he has to tell the kids they’re still allowed to visit “Momo”.

At the moment his class was in their final period of the day, hero studies. Which suffice to say, nobody could work properly with the constant question of “what happened to Momo Yaoyorozu?”. Currently they had been assigned to some simple rock climbing in one of the training rooms. The activity was being overseen by pro hero Cementos, whose quirk allowed him to shift the rocks as the teens climbed. Making them think quick in what qualified as a safe crisis.

All-Might, or at least the man who could be considered the shell of all might, a husk of his more muscular self, stood along the sidelines watching and yelling helpful tips or positive reinforcement. He noticed more students falling today than usual, even Bakugo seemed distracted and his hands had slipped a few times, never to the point where he fell off the wall but where he’d have to use a small explosion to right himself.

“What’s going on with them today?” All-Might muttered to himself.

“Pardon?” Cementos had apparently heard him and having been too focused on moving the walls, he failed to notice the students lack of attention.

“Did something happen to 1-a this morning? They seem off.”

“Ah right, you missed Mic’s ravings this morning since you were out on one of your runs.” Cemetos allowed himself to look away from the wall for a moment, making polite eye contact with the former number 1.

“Ravings?” All-Might quirked a brow, Mic was an eccentric but ravings seemed harsh.

“Yes, after teaching 1-a he burst into the teachers lounge and went on about how a student turned into a monkey in the middle of class. It could’ve been an attack or a quirk malfunction but at this point nobody’s sure.” Ah. That explained a lot, the class had many terrible run-ins with villains so being worried about their classmate is a completely valid concern. Sure he had noticed Yaoyorozu missing but he hadn’t made much of it. Turned into a monkey though? That’s gotta be rough.

Suddenly the blue double doors opened and the grungy hero and homeroom teacher walked in, shoulders slumped and a more annoyed look than normal adorning his face. The other two pro’s gave their sympathies in the form of sad-ish looks and slight nods. Though none of them had experienced this they figured breaking whatever news he had to the class would be bothersome, if only because the class had a tendency to overreact. The first student to notice Aizawa was Mina Ashido who was at the moment slacking off after having fallen from the wall. She pulled on the side of Kaminari’s gym clothes and said something that All Might couldn’t quite hear. The news spread quickly and soon all the students were on the ground or on the wall looking to Aizawa.

“Who told you to stop training?” Aizawa “tsk’d” at the class, yet still nobody moved.

“Aizawa-sensei, I think everyone is anxious to know about Yaoyarozu’s condition.” Iida, class president, jumped down from the wall and made his way over to the teacher.

“That’s sweet, but firstly there’s no actual proof that the monkey is Yaoyarozu, secondly the monkey’s fine. And if you’re wondering if we know what caused this then I’ll answer honestly saying we don’t know. Any questions?” Aizawa’s hands were deep in his pockets and he fiddled with the seams in the fabric, he wanted to know just as badly what the catalyst for this was but it could all be an accident too. Hell, maybe somebody somewhere in the world has a quirk that lets you switch a persons place with an animals at random, that was pretty far fetched though and they’d probably find out pretty fast where Yaoyarozu is seeing as she could just make a phone and call someone.

“Can we check on Yaomomo?” Kaminari, who by some metric is close friends with Yaoyarozu, asked.

“Yes, but like I said there’s no actual proof that animal is Yaoyarozu. The school’s asked you not to tell anyone about this either since it could cause a panic alright?” A collective “yes sir.” Swept across the class as students started making plans to visit the momo-monkey after the day’s work was finished.

“Then get back to work.” Aizawa commanded before briskly heading for the exit, passing the other two pro’s who watched him on his way out.

-

“So there’s a chance that spirit’s responsible for what happened?” Yaoyorozu had asked the others what event’s had transpired before her arrival, since it didn’t seem the issue had happened on her side of the worlds. 

“Possibly, spirit’s are often guards of the natural world so it’s possible that the one we were fighting was a guard between worlds.” Momo cringed internally when she heard of the creatures seemingly good.

“Why were you fighting a spirit that protects nature, if you don’t mind me asking?” Aang shook his head.

“It’s no problem, you see, one hundred years ago the fire nation took over almost the whole world and they built these things that produce a whole bunch of mess that ruin the environment and makes the spirits go crazy and they start hurting people. And most of the time we try to figure out why the spirits mad and fix that but this time we happened to run into it first.”

“So if we can find it again we can find a way for me to get back to my world.” Momo said it as more of a statement than a question but Aang nodded in response anyways.

“The only problem is now Zuko and the Fire nations army are here and they’ll probably be hanging around the place looking for us.” Katara added.

“What does this ‘Zuko’ want from you? You mentioned the Fire nation before but never him.”

“Oh yeah, he wants to like, kill us or something? Mostly Aang though, so we try to avoid him as much as possible.” Sokka was lounging on his back, staring up at the slowly darkening sky.

“Not that we can’t take him, I could kick his butt any day of the week.” Toph was mostly silent the whole time, she didn’t really get what was so weird and impressive about the newcomer, must be something you have to see.

“Even if we could, Aang’s not ready for that and we’d just end up endangering ourselves.” Katara sighed, since they entered the Earth kingdom they found it littered in Fire nation soldiers and hadn’t caught a break since.

“Aside from all that it looks like we’re getting close to a town and I think Appa needs some rest.” Sokka looked over at the beast whose eyes were only half open, carrying more people than he normally did, it was probably something he’d need to get used to.

“We should land just outside, we can hide Appa behind some bushes and we’ll go into town to get something to eat.” Katara strategized. “I don’t know if you should come with though-“ she looked at Momo “you’re dressed kinda weird so you’ll draw a ton of attention to us.”

“Oh that’s no problem, I can just make a set of clothes like what you’re wearing.” She pointed at Katara’s outfit.

“Make something more like Toph’s, it’ll look even less conspicuous!” Momo nodded and began creating the fabric from her arm, it came out as a rough mix between Katara’s outfit and Toph’s, with the earth kingdom colour scheme all over. She held the fit infront of her so as to get a good look.

“Is this alright?” She showed off a short tea-green top with a long matching green skirt that was cut so her left leg was free, she also had a pair of off-white large pants that when worn would go down to her ankles. She also made a pair of boots there were similar enough to Aang’s that they didn’t look out of place with the outfit.

The others, save Toph, nodded. It wasn’t perfect and still looked different than anything they had seen, but it would work fine since the colours matched. Momo smiled, glad she had gotten it right on her first attempt.

“Alright Aang, land over there.” Sokka pointed off to the ground, Aang nodded and pointed out the same spot to Appa who quickly descended and fell asleep almost immediately after landing.

“You all can go ahead to the village, I’ll put these on and meet you there.”

“What are you going to do with your bag thingy?” Sokka stared curiously at the thing on her back, it had weird lines on it that zigged and zagged into eachother like some strange form of knotting.

“Good point. Figuring as your world doesn’t have objects like this I can’t just leave them where ever. I was planning to just take it with me, hopefully nobody will notice and if it really is that much of a problem I can cover it up with something! So I can still carry it around but nobody will be able to see it!”

“Works for me.” He shrugged and hopped off of Appa, watch the others climb down after him. “See you in a bit then.” He waved to her as they left.

“In a bit.” She nodded.

The gang trotted off towards the village, smells of rich spices wafted through the air and burned their nose hairs. An absolutely massive market was set in the center of the town, tents lining the outsides of houses were stocked with bounties of food stuffs from areas far beyond the surrounding forest. Sokka made his way over to tent where a spit slowly roasted a cow-boar with a rich honey-chilli glaze. His mouth watered at the sight as he dug through his bag for assorted coin.

“How much?” He asked the chef, who looked him up and down, noting his water tribe get-up.

“Ten coppers.” He smugly rubbed the meat with a honey covered brush. Sokka pressed down the money on the vendors table and was roughly handed a small portion of meat. Looking down at what one could barely call a snack he frowned.

“I feel as though I’ve been conned somehow.” It was at this moment Toph made herself known next to him, pulling about half of the meat from his dish and shovelling it into her mouth. “Hey!” Sokka moved it to above his head.

“Y’know this stuff’s pretty overcooked.” She noted loudly. Heads around them in the market turned to look at the vendor before talking amongst themselves. The chef watch his possible customers turn towards his competitors stands instead of his own and looked angrily at Toph.

“And just who do you think you are that you think you know so much about cooking?” He spat.

“Toph Beifong of course. I’ve been eating gourmet meals all my life and frankly man I’ll continue to say your stuff’s gross. Unless you can persuade me to say something nicer.” She held out her hand, Sokka watched with a smirk as the vendor was forced to gift her free food in return for a loud and great review.

Toph gobbled up another slice of the meat before announcing “Woah! Never mind! I guess it was just my first taste! This is the best cow-boar I’ve ever eaten in my Whole Life! Even better than the meat that was served in the rich and gourmet halls of my home!” Although the tone was borderline mocking, many a folk flooded over to the stand to get a taste of the vendors meats. Sokka smiled at Toph and attempted to grab some of the meat from her platter.

She smacked his hand away and his stomach growled in disappointment.

Katara had found herself on the other-side of the market which had baskets upon baskets of fresh fish. She stared curiously at the assorted catch.

“What’s up Katara?” Aang made his way over to her.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that these are called ‘fresh caught fish’?” Aang looked over at the fish then back to Katara.

“No?”

“Well, did you see any water nearby when we were flying over this place? The nearest lake was really far away.”

“Oh yeah you’re right. Hey where did these fish come from?” The fish vendor got out of his chair and leaned on one of the more-filled baskets.

“Why something catch your eye?”

“Maybe, I just wanna know how fresh these are.”

“Ah, I get it. Every morning some of the fishermen get up and travel to the lakes by neighbouring towns and fish there.” Aang looked a little surprised.

“Are the other towns cool with that?” The fish vendor shrugged.

“Does it matter?” He went back to sitting in his chair, probably realizing that the two kids weren’t going to buy anything.

Aang and Katara shared a look, the fish itself didn’t look like a popular buy, people walking past even covering their noses from the smell, all of it would go to waste and it was essentially stolen from the other towns. This village had been taking more than they needed or even wanted, and there was a good chance that’s what was making the spirit mad. The issue would be on how they’d get the village to stop.

Meanwhile Momo made her way out of the forest and to the outskirts of the village. She’d used a leather-like rug that she had made to cover her backpack so it’d arouse less suspicion. Still the rug was only lightly attached and didn’t cover the straps of her pack so she just hoped nobody would notice.

She wandered into the market but failed to spot the others, looking down different rows of stands till a familiar smell caught her attention. Tea! She recognized it as the smell of green tea! Estimating that it was around the time that class would normally have ended, Momo realized she missed her daily tea break. Her situation suddenly struck her and she felt herself longing for her tea sets, along with the dazzling array of flavours she used to own. It also struck her that she had used quite afew lipids making her current garb and that she was getting weak and hungry.

For a moment she put off finding the others and made her way over to the source of the smell till she came across a small wooden stand with an elderly woman brewing tea over a fire in-front of the counter. The elderly woman looked up at her and smiled. 

“Tea?” The woman asked. Momo hesitated, she didn’t currently have any money and although she had heard two men bartering over some copper coins, which would be very easy for her to make, she wasn’t too crazy on the idea of counterfeit. Even if there would be no way to tell if the coins were fake or not she just couldn’t help but think about the economy. Besides, it’s not very heroic to counterfeit coin.

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t have any money...” the woman nodded and her gaze shifted next to Momo.

“And for you?”

“I’ll get one for myself and this young lady.” Momo could feel a finger pointing at her and she looked towards the source of the voice to find a balding bearded man with a smile spread across his large face.

“Oh thank you, that’s very kind of you.” She said, the man passed the woman two coppers in return for two cups of aromatic tea. They both sat down on some log chairs that were set next to the stand.

“Oh it’s no problem. You looked really tired and I haven’t had anyone to drink tea with in a long time.” He laughed. Momo took a sip of the tea and calm overtook her, a smile pulling gently at the edges of her lips.

“I recently found myself quite far from home and I was afraid I’d never be able to drink tea again.” She confided. It was a silly fear but it was something to focus on instead of all the other things she’d also be missing.

“Ah. What a horrible existence that would be.” He laughed and she chuckled lightly with him. “I’m quite far from my home too but I’ve always made time for tea. It’s so relaxing I think my nephew could you some but he’s foolish and refuses it every time I offer.”

“Are you travelling with your nephew?” She inquired and he nodded.

“Yes, but if I’m being honest, sometimes I wish I were travelling alone!” His laughter was this time much louder, disrupting a few nearby conversations. Suddenly a hand appeared on the mans shoulder and someone pulled him hard in an attempt to spin him around.

“Uncle! What are you doing? We saw the Avatar land over here so he must have come to the village! Why aren’t you looking?” The newcomer was a tallish teen with shaggy black hair and red garb that stood strongly against the surrounding greens that everyone else seemed to wear. He had a scar over his left eye that Momo hadn’t failed to notice. She studied his eyes, mostly the left one, it reminded her so much of Todoroki. Even the teens rage felt similar to that of Todoroki’s early days in UA, when he would brood away from everyone.

The teen seemed to catch her staring.

“What are you looking at?” He spat ferociously, it fell on deaf ears as she was transfixed by his left eye, something so similar but in a different world entirely.

“Todoroki-“ she muttered before the boy snarled at her once again.

“What?” He hissed. She snapped out of it enough to respond.

“Sorry, it’s just you remind me of a friend of mine. You both have similar scars.” She pointed to where the scar was, but on her own face so as not to offend him. He stopped for a moment before lashing out violently.

“There’s nobody like me!” He knocked the tea out of her hands, causing her to jump in shock. She looked down at the broken cup and apologized to the vendor before turning back to the boy.

“That was very rude of you.” She stated. He seemed to boil over, the elder man who had bought Momo her tea took note of this and finally stood up.

“Now Zuko hold on-“ Zuko? That name was familiar to Momo, he was. Oh. Oh no. She hoped this was some coincidence that someone with the same name as the young Avatar’s hunter was standing before her and hopefully not that he was the actual Zuko of the fire nation.

“Do you know who I am?” He interrupted her train of thought. After making such a scene the folk in the area had created a circle around the trio, even the old woman had deserted her tea to stand safely behind the counter of her stand. So many people were watching to see what would happen next.

Momo knew that she needed to get out of this without getting the others involved, assuming they’d only have more trouble if Zuko spotted them. Especially since Appa might still be asleep. Essentially her choice came down to a fight or a gamble that could cost this world it’s saviour the Avatar. She made a quick decision. She chose to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha. Another chapter. Hope yall like it. Ik it’s not perfect and I’m really hoping nobody from Avatar comes off as too ooc since I know a lot less about the show than I do Mha...


	3. Chapter 3

The many students of class 1-a, except for Bakugo, found themselves crowded in the small infirmary room watching the monkey who watched back.

“Do you guys really think that’s Yaoyorozu? Kero.” Asui Tsuyu, more commonly knows as Tsu, asked aloud. She was the only one blunt enough to say it.

“Well she responds to Yaomomo.” Mina said softly. “Plus she was in Yaomomo’s seat.”

“Well that could just be a coincidence, Aizawa-sensei said it himself.” Iida added, he did truly believe this was Yaoyorozu but part of him dearly hoped it wasn’t.

“Who’s gonna make tea now?” Kaminari sighed and all the others looked at him. “You were all thinking it!” Nobody was thinking that.

“If that’s not her then why would she respond to Yaomomo?” Mina inquired.

“But it doesn’t respond to Yaoyorozu!” Sero spoke out this time. Their attention was drawn back to the monkey who was currently eating small cookies that Kaminari was feeding it. Izuku, problem child, Midorya began to mutter before his friend Ochako Uraraka lightly tapped his shoulder. 

“What do you think Izuku?” He snapped from his stupor and looked at the others.

“Well if it really is Yaoyorozu and she really was turned into a lemur then what if the quirk affected her brain too so she thinks like a monkey? I remember reading somewhere that animals can’t remember long names so that could be why she only responds to Momo.” The lemurs ears poked up at the name once again.

“Poor Yaoyorozu...” Sato said sadly.

“Should you really be giving her that?” Mineta watched Kaminari give Momo yet another cookie.

“Yeah and aren’t those her tea cakes?” Jirou said, snatching them from his hands.

“What? I thought if it really is Yaomomo them she’d be upset that she can’t make tea anymore so I thought she’d want them!” He really did mean well. From the back of the group Todoroki cleared his throat.

“I brought the bananas that were in the dorm. I... I thought monkey’s like bananas.” He held up a small bundle if four bananas. Midoyra looked between the bananas and the tea cakes and came up with a plan. 

“If we give her the option of the cakes vs the bananas we’ll know for sure if she’s Yaoyorozu or not!” He pulled one of the bananas from Todoroki’s hand and placed it on one side of the monkey, Jirou passed him a tea cake and he put it on the opposite side.

Momo, who unbeknownst to all of class 1-a was not their friend Yaomomo, instead he was from another world completely, having no concept of dimensions however the winged lemur couldn’t quite communicate what sort of situation he was in. Finding a group of teens crowding him and feeding him didn’t seem like too much of an issue, despite the fact that he missed Aang dearly.

When given the choice between a sweet cookie or fruit, Momo opted to go for both. Reaching out first to grab the cookie then the banana and holding onto the latter while happily eating the former. From his perspective their faces all turned a sort of shocked when he went for both, they had been conversing about something that he didn’t understand, hearing his name pop in and out of their conversations. Almost always with some strange prefix attached to it. But if the kept giving him food who was he to complain?

“She ate the tea cake first...” Mina noted.

“But it also grabbed the banana, this could just be a regular monkey.” Sero shook his head, he just couldn’t believe that this monkey was Yaomomo, it just didn’t feel right to him. Ojiro was with Sero on this one.

“Any animal would go for both and it’s just common sense that it would eat the tea cake since unlike the banana it doesn’t have a casing.” The blonde stated.

“Well should we try again with an unwrapped banana?” Todoroki asked Midorya who shrugged, he had expected a much clearer outcome than this.

“We’d have to get back the banana so she’d have a reason to choose, although that could affect the outcome since monkeys are pretty smart naturally and even if it’s not her it might still think that we won’t let it eat the banana so it might go for the tea cakes anyways and also-“

“Hey!” The class all turned to the infirmary door where Aizawa stood with a frown. “When we said you could visit we meant one at a time not all of you at once. What the hell are you doing?”

“Well Izuku figured that if we had the monkey choose between Yaomomo’s tea cakes and a banana we could know for sure if it’s her.” Uraraka explained. Aizawa sighed, that wasn’t a bad idea but there still didn’t need to be that many students in the infirmary.

“Well what did it choose?”

“She chose the tea cake. Sort of, she grabbed both but ate the cake first.” Jirou pointed out the banana Momo was still holding.

“Well maybe try it again with the banana peeled.”

“We were about to. But Midorya wasn’t sure if taking the banana away would affect the test.” Iida added.

“Well then just do this.” Aizawa walked up to the edge of the bed where Momo was sitting, he pried the banana from his hands and peeled it infront of him. He then took another tea cake and place it once again on one side of the monkey, the banana on the other, this time too far away to both grab at once though.

Momo stared at the scruffy black haired man for a moment, he took his banana away. But whatever, he peeled it for him and everything, he could go grab it but there was also those little cookies that they kept giving him, Aang never gave him human food so it felt to him like a rare treat.

Obviously he went to grab the cookie first.

Watching the monkey that was now decidedly Yaomomo go for the cookie first felt like a great resolution to the main question. At least now the students of 1-a had conformation, to them at least, that this was the human girl Momo trapped in monkey form. Aizawa felt uneasy about it, though he was mostly convinced now that this was Yaoyorozu what would they even do going forward? Would she attend classes like this? 

What happens if she never goes back to normal?

“When can she come back to the dorms?” Jirou broke him from his slowly spiralling train of thought.

“Hmm. I guess she can’t exactly stay here forever. I’ll ask Recovery girl what the best course of action ought to be.” Aizawa responded cooly. He hoped that the class could pull through this together and continue their studies as per usual, but until they figured out what was responsible for this he knew they’d be on edge.

-

Momo would have to rely on hand-to-hand combat if she hoped to defeat her enemy. She heard from the other’s that the Fire Nation Prince had the ability to fire-bend and if that was anything like Katara’s water bending then the open fire next to her would be a massive problem.

She slid back her left foot and went into a fighting stance, the Prince doing the same. Although she looked to be focusing on her enemy her mind was almost completely filled with assorted strategies on how to defeat her enemy without an obvious use of her quirk and without his bending killing her. An immediate option would be to use the tea pot to extinguish it however he might catch on before the tea could even touch the flames. She also didn’t know what radius off effect bending had so it was possible that any fires in the area could pose a threat. In which case she’d need to figure out a way to fight him despite any fires.

Judging by his stance it didn’t look like he’d have the balance or force to go in for any close attacks with his fists so it was easy to assume he’d be using his bending. The scar on his left eye was similar to a burn scar, she knew from watching Todoroki and having one day researched what could cause such a burn, which meant that he could be harmed by fire wether it was his own or not was yet to be seen. She’d have to move quickly and get in close before he could use his fire and create a space where he would be unable to even do his bending. She dashed forward and he stepped back, drawing back his left arm and in a swift motion he opened his palm and pushed towards her, flames spewing from his hand.

Quickly she jumped right, almost getting close enough to grab his arm. Momo noted that the fire he used came out of seemingly thin air, so fire bending wasn’t like water bending. Still she kept to her plan, his attacks seemed to be grounded in his leg movements, she watched as he pulled back his right leg in a sweeping motion to turn towards her, right arm winding up and left arm mirroring it. Pushing off the ground with her left leg she leapt into him, diving at his centre and throwing off his balance sending them both to the floor.

She held him down with her forearm over his throat as he desperately tried to pry her off. As Zuko started to gasp for air he found a blast of adrenaline go through him and he pushed hard on her shoulders, forcing her off of him long enough for them both to stand. She was far enough away that he could pull off yet another move, this time he pulled back both his arms and with a snap fire exploded from his hands, sending waves of heat across the market. 

Unable to dodge this time Momo had to think quick to keep herself from being burnt to a crisp. Her only option was to create something, any of her normal weapons or defences would be way too noticeable as would anything from her world or with her worlds technology. She could attempt to simulate bending but it would be difficult to decide which one. From what she understood bending was exclusive so anything she used she’d likely have to continue using, not knowing how long she’d be in this world she could meet any one of these people again.

Using water would at first seem logical, the chemical formula for H2O is incredibly simple but it would all instantly turn to steam as soon as it touched the fire, the plan would result in her getting burnt by both fire and steam which would not be pleasant.

Earth bending would be the next easiest thing even though it included much more complicated chemical formulas Momo knew at least some of them off by heart. She had grown up using her quirk to make more and more intricate figures, her first usage of her quirk was small clay warriors, so studying assorted stones was the next logical step. The downside to this was anything she could make would be very small, at least in the time she had to react which was getting even smaller with every plan she formulated. Overall improvised earth bending wouldn’t help in the situation.

Air bending was out of the question since she had no way to streamline the oxygen itself into a strong enough blast.

The only viable option was by far the hardest and had some terrible drawbacks. Knowing now that firebenders create their fire rather than using existing fires gave her the option to create her own as well. She played with the idea of using phosphorus, an element that bursts into flames when coming in contact with air, to create a retaliating fire but ultimately trashed it when she realized she’d need something with larger force to push away Zukos fires. There were an assortment of highly explosive chemicals and elements that she could use, they’d have to react together quick enough to blow away his fire before it torches her. Her best bet was to use a combination of potassium and water, which when combined create a massive blast and produce an explosive gas that would hopefully look like firebending and be enough to send his flames away from her. There was also a chance that if she did this wrong it could kill her, not like his flames weren’t going to do that anyways.

Best case scenario she badly damages her arm.

As his flames approached she produced a small bit of potassium from her left arm, using her right arm to shield her face and push against some of the blast before creating the water. Even with such a small amount the sound was almost deafening, it being so close to her head surely didn’t help either. The force flung her backward and she felt her arm tearing open with searing pain, it was also enough to send Zuko’s flames back at him along with the combusted hydrogen gas formed in the chemical mixture.

Both parties were sent into wooden stands, Momo with much greater force then Zuko, having sent herself through some poor mans cabbages and all the way to the next row over in the market. Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing and her eyes tempted themselves to close, briefly she wondered if this was how Bakugo felt before she remembered her skin was not resilient to explosions or flames like his was. Her arm felt broken, it probably was. At leasts she wasn’t a smouldering corpse. 

With that thankful thought she slipped into unconsciousness.

Zuko stood, feeling arms and legs bruised he patted off the pieces if wood that were covering his clothing.

“What the hell was that?” He grumbled, his uncle, Iroh, stared in disbelief at Zuko’s opponent. Was she some form of combustion bender? Iroh hadn’t seen her do any bending techniques and yet from her arm came such an explosive blast that both had gone flying, scaring the market places crowd to scatter. Maybe it was a practiced skill that she had acquired, the ability to bend without any form. Her look didn’t make any sense either, what would a firebender who could bend like that be doing in the earth kingdom, why hadn’t he heard of someone so talented. Iroh watched as Zuko marched through the now empty market over to his unconscious opponent.

“Hey get up! I wanna know just who you think you a-” Zuko grabbed the strap of her backpack, when coming in contact with the material he paused, it was strange, like nothing he’d ever seen before. The texture was weird and it felt almost fluffy, when he lifted her up further by the strap, the leather covering she had over her backpack fell to reveal the odd zig-zag patterns that made from a material foreign to Zuko. His eyebrows pulled together on his face, his eyes coming to an almost squint.

“Uncle what is this?” He turned to Iroh confused. Iroh stepped over broken planks and lightly touched the fabric her rucksack was made of. Though his face remained mostly serene his mind was met with the same confusion of Zukos. The teen pulled the pack off her back and seemed content with letting her drop to the floor. Iroh quickly caught her and laid her down gently.

Zuko turned the bag around, staring strangely at the zippers on the back, he fiddled with one till he figured out it was meant to be pulled back, opening the large compartment of her bag. He pulled out the jacket from her school uniform and showed it off to Iroh who pat his hand to put it back in, tugging the bag away from him.

“It’s not nice to go through a ladies things you know. Zuko.” They could ask her who she was when she awoke, going through her personal belongings didn’t sit right with the elderly fellow.

“You’re right, besides we need to find the Avatar, he’s probably still here.”

“After all that noise you think he’d stick around? If I were him I would have gone awhile ago!” Iroh countered. A whoosh of air and the clack of a wooden stick hitting the cobble road sounded behind the duo.

“Well good thing you’re not me!” Aang noted humorously. Katara, Sokka, and Toph all came running after the young Avatar, each with a gleam in their eyes and a serious look on their faces. 

“Avatar we meet again!” Zuko began to circle Aang, his eyes only on him.

“Come on do you really wanna fight? It’s just you and we could kick your butt no problem right guys?” The others gave their affirmations.

“When my guards get here you’ll be outnumbered.” He laughed.

“Yeah? Well for now it looks like you’re the one whose outnumbered!” Toph began the fight with a stone pillar that shot from the ground and into Zukos feet, it almost succeeded in buckling his knees however he was able to use the momentum to perform a successful yet amateur flip backwards off the rock, landing him behind Katara. He began to bend his flames into a whip-like state while Katara quickly opened her flask. As Zuko swung his flamed weapon Sokkas boomerang came sailing through the air, distracting Zukos attack.

“Katara make sure Momo’s ok!” Aang yelled over the swishing as he joined in with the others in their assault. Katara nodded and ran over to Iroh and Momo where she gave a sceptical stare directed at the old man. 

“You’re not going to cause any trouble?” She narrowed her eyes and he laughed. 

“I’m more concerned for this one than I am for Zuko. He can handle himself, especially since he got himself into this.” He thumbed over to the fight. Katara noted the bag in his other hand and quickly snatched it away.

“That’s not yours.” She stated, holding the item close to her.

“No it’s not.” He shook his head, hands moving up in defeated defence. Katara turned her attention to Momo’s wounds, the burns along her arm were easy enough to heal but the broken bone in her arm would take more time. Still if she was able to heal enough that Momo would wake they’d be able to run from the fight.

Meanwhile Aang and Sokka performed a combined attack, Aang launching Sokka, who had his club raised above his head at the read, in Zukos direction.

“You think that’s gonna work?” Zuko spat angrily, he turned his flames on Sokka who attempted air control failed him forcing Toph to create a wall between her comrade and her enemy. Sokka hit the wall with a thud and slid down into a seated position. Zuko wound up another attack, this time aiming for Aang who had since flown behind him and made an attempted at earth bending in the form of a flying boulder.

Zukos flames shot out at Aang who used the rock as cover before blasting it with little accuracy at Zuko. Zuko tumbled to the side, narrowly avoiding Aangs attack. The sound of marching footsteps could be heard fast approaching.

“His guards are getting closer Aang!” Toph yelled out. Sokka shook himself from his winded state and moved back in to fight.

“Then we just have to hurry taking this guy down!” Sokka threw out his boomerang once again, Zuko attempted to block it with his fire but Aang changed its direction midair, sending it into Zukos back knocking him to the ground.

“Katara how’s she doing?” Aang called out.

“I’m healing as fast as I can!”

“Go faster!” Sokka attempted to retrieve his boomerang by running at Zuko and sliding, hitting the other teens shins with his club as he went. Zuko flipped forwards into the ground, he was getting more and more exhausted the longer this went on. Luckily for him he could see the red uniforms of his guards as a handful rounded a corner into the row they were fighting in. Toph caught on and erected another wall between them and the guards.

Katara finished healing Momo’s burns and was about to rip a piece of her own clothes to make a makeshift cast when Momo’s hand stopped her. The other wordly girl was breathing heavily and looked as though a lot of her energy had been spent. She shook her head.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll fix this later. For now we need to get out of here.” With her right hand she attempted to push herself off the ground and was only able to do so with Kataras aid. “Thank you for the tea, it’s a shame I wasn’t able to have any.” She gave an exhausted smile to Iroh who shook his head.

“It’s no problem, everyone should get to drink tea whenever they want.” They both laughed at that and Katara hepled her put her bag back on her shoulders, being extra careful around her left arm.

“Aang we can go!” Katara commanded the others who were at the moment either keeping the guards away or trying to knock out Zuko who was basically rolling on the floor to avoid their attacks. Aang nodded and spread his glider, jumping into the air and soaring ahead of the others. Toph created a pillar of rock that she used to slide herself across the ground and pick up Sokka. Zuko struggled to get off the ground and yelled for his guards.

“After them don’t let them escape!” He himself attempted to give chase but was slowed by all the blows his legs had taken during the fight, they felt bruised and battered and used past the point that they’d take him very far. He eventually collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

Aang had gone ahead to wake Appa and fly him over to the others where they mounted, helping eachother up in the chaos and flying away with a “Yip Yip” from Aang.

“That was almost too close.” Sokka lamented, looking down at the small army that was desperately trying to firebend as high as they could, trying to reach Appa who by now was nearly touching the clouds.

“Are you ok?” Katara asked Momo who was making herself a cast and was trying to set the bone right.

“In a moment.” She pushed the pieces back in hopefully correctly with a wince.

“How did Zuko even get there so quickly, did he run all the way from that other place to the village?” Sokka stared down at the ground before having to turn back to the others with a sigh.

“Maybe he learned how to fly with his firebending.” Toph joked. Momo took it seriously and stared at here.

“Is that a thing people can do?” She’d seen Todoroki fly with his fire so maybe it was possible for them to fly with theirs. Toph only laughed in response.

“Ignore her.” Katara deadpanned. “Why were you fighting Zuko anyways? Did he know somehow that you were with us?” 

“Oh. No it was over spilled tea, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was him and I told him not to be so rude. He broke a teacup you see and well...” she trailed off. Hearing herself talk about it it all seemed so silly that she had gotten them in so much trouble over tea. “My apologies I must be quite a burden for you all.”

“Hey it’s no problem! Zukos a hothead so I don’t doubt that it was all his fault.” Sokka nodded, recounting the times he’d basically seen Zuko shake his fists at the sky in rage.

“They saw your bag, which isn’t a huge problem so long as they don’t know what any of the stuff means. We don’t need the firelord trying to take over other worlds next.” Katara shook at the idea.

“Well anyways, we still need to find a place to sleep tonight. Anyone see any good spots?” Aang questioned, the group turned their heads in search of somewhere secluded where the fire prince would hopefully not catch up with them so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee Hoo guess who almost lost the whole chapter so I had to copy it off of the word counter thing I use and repost it too my notes Hee Hoo.
> 
> Side-note, sorry if the descriptions for bending is really off, I’m much less of an Avatar fan than I am a My Hero fan (I still love atla but just not to the point I ever researched obscure facts about it or looked too much into the characters but I’m trying to do that now plz excuse my mistakes :0)


	4. Chapter 4

The day was coming to a close, the sun setting over on the horizon and still not a single member of class 1-a could sleep soundly. Bakugo tossed and turned in his sleep, he didn’t like to admit it but he was scared when he was taken by the league of villains during the summer camp training. He’d sometimes find his mind wondering if they’d come for him again.

What then? Was he strong enough now to stop them? To save anyone else? What use was a hero that couldn’t even save anyone? 

He shoved his face hard into his pillow, letting the fluff muffle his yells. He was starting to think of himself like that Deku bastard. Taking a deep breath he attempted to rationalize. Whatever it was that happened to his classmate isn’t even proven to have been a villain attack, it could’ve just been some random joke. It wasn’t even directed at him, it hit that ponytail girl and she was either replaced with a monkey or turned into a monkey.

But maybe it was directed at him and it missed, he only sat three seats in-front of the girl.

His mind was so clouded he didn’t know what to make of anything, if he had been turned into a monkey what would it even be like? How was she doing right now? When the others came back from their visit with the monkey he could hear them through the thin walls yelling about how “it is her! It really is her!” Something they deduced through some stupid way. He wasn’t convinced it was her, but he wasn’t convinced it wasn’t her.

Quirks that turn the user into an animal are already not too common, mostly it was just people with mutation quirks that had animalistic features. And the ability to turn someone else into a monkey? Outrageous. Still having the ability to replace someone with a monkey didn’t make much sense either.

He kicked off his sheets and slid on a pair of black sandle shoes. Making sure to be quiet as he headed out the door. Maybe he was an ass sometimes but maybe he didn’t want to be an ass that woke everyone else up.

He assumed that the others could sleep better than he could. Which they couldn’t.

Regardless, he snuck outside the dorm, making his way to the schools main building and around to the infirmary. He stopped at the door staring at the monkey through the glass.

“I was wondering why you weren’t here with the others.” A small voice said next to him, it was recovery girl. Unlike the other teachers he didn’t feel any anger whenever she’d try to help him, after all she could get him back into a fight in mere seconds. But maybe it was just something about the energy that she gave off, she helped people sure but never in a way that made him feel like she was trying to be better than anyone. She merely existed as a healer and nothing more. Even though he didn’t mind her company or her help, he stayed silent. Staring through the glass widow looking miles away. That monkey could have been him.

Recovery girl made some sort of disapproving noise from next to him and opened the door.

“Well you came all this way might as well go in.” He stumbled in, mind filling with images of gore from battle. People crushed under rocks, classmates bloody and with poisoned lungs, pro heroes with more holes in their bodies than swiss cheese. He could barely see the monkey in front of him. His mind became so flooded that he thought he might drown.

Momo spent enough time with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and even Toph to know when a human child was thinking more than they should. He couldn’t grasp the concept, but seeing someone unhappy still made him sad. So he climbed up on the stiff blondes shoulder and sat on the boys head. Playing with the points in the teens hair.

Bakugo felt a warm weight being pressed on his head and felt himself return to the world, blinking to take in the bright lights of the infirmary. He tried to look up at the lemur on his head and laughed lowly.

“Those idiots got it wrong didn’t they? You’re not ponytail are you?” The lemur I ignored him and continued to play with his hair.

“How can you tell?” Recovery girl, who had been sitting at the end of the room the whole time, asked.

“Trust me. It’s not ponytail, shit just doesn’t add up.” 

“Well either way that monkey is going to be moved to your dorms tomorrow. Best someone in the class makes sure it eats a proper lemur diet.” She handed Bakugo a piece of paper with some detailed instructions on caring for a primate.

“So what this shit is my problem now?” He didn’t like the idea of someone else’s work being pushed onto him, especially since his classmates seemed to care so much about the damn monkey. “Shouldn’t someone who cares about this fuckin’ thing be taking care of it?”

“I’m not saying you have to do everything but you seem responsible and sensible enough to treat this monkey as an actual monkey. And don’t think I didn’t notice this thing helping you out just moments ago.” She reminded him.

“I’ve been staying here this whole time preparing things for that monkey so I think it would be kind of you to help.” Recovery girl faked a smile. She was tired, tired of having to deal with this monkey that was possibly a student, tired of having to deal with students trying to feed the monkey cookies, and tired of having to put up with worried teachers and students that had heard about it and came in distracting her from her research.

Momo climbed down onto the boys shoulder and began pulling at his ear, the boy didn’t seem to mind this either.

“So what I’m supposed to enforce the others? They still think this thing is the printer bitch.”

“There’s no actual proof that it’s not her and if it makes them feel better then maybe it’s fine to let them think that way.” He thought about it for a moment, it could be really fucking funny to watch.

“Fine. So am I going to be the one taking this thing to the dorm? If so then I’m doing it now. I don’t want to waste time tomorrow picking this stupid thing up.”

“Less work for me tomorrow I guess.” Recovery girl handed him a small bag of lemur food they’d procured from the nearest zoo, and ushered him out the door.

“If something happens tell Aizawa to call me.” With that she closed the door to the infirmary and locked it, leaving Bakugo and the monkey outside. He turned to the animal, now that it was on his shoulder he could get a better look at it.

“What the fuck am I supposed to call you anyways?”

-

The gang had been silently setting up camp at the foot of a mountain. They’d flown so far from the village that it’d be almost impossible for the firenation’s forces, and most notably Zuko, to track them. It all came at the cost of Appa having been run ragged. His stamina had essentially run out to the point where he had almost crashed on the landing.

Sokka was compiling a stack of twigs in a pile in the center of their makeshift camp. Deciding he had enough he sat down and began to build the wood into a tent shape and grabbed two separate pieces to rub together to make a fire. Momo watched with interest and hoping to be more helpful kneeled next to him.

“Would it help if I made a lighter?” She asked, not wanting to overstep.

“What’s a lighter?” Sokka stopped his motions for a moment to ask.

“Its a simple tool that uses gas to create a small flame. It’s really common in my world plus it’s something small so it’s not much of a bother for me to make right now.” Sokka smiled and went back to using his sticks to make fire.

“Thank’s but I’ve got it.”

“What do you mean you can only make small objects right now?” Katara asked while she was clearing out an area for bedding.

“Oh well my quirk uses lipids, or fats, in my body to make things so I can only make a limited amount before I run out of ‘material’ so to-speak.” 

“So if you eat more you can make more?” Aang slid into the conversation by literally sliding in next to Momo.

“Yes essentially.”

“So it’s like poop?” Toph yelled from her rocky shelter that she had bended for herself. Momo hesitated, that was the worst way of thinking of it at least she was prepared for people to draw to that conclusion after having spent so much time with her classmates. Most notably Sero. Still Momo did feel really embarrassed about even thinking of her quirk like that.

“Well not exactly, since that would be made from waste or nutrients your body can’t use where as fats and lipids are stored energy that builds up in your body.” After Sero had made the same comment she thought on it and was very glad to realize that her quirk is not like that at all. Very very glad.

“So not like poop.” Toph clarified.

“No.” She was going to ask them if they had anything she could eat but it didn’t look like they were carrying much and probably only had enough to eat for the three of them.

So Momo stood up and created a spear in her right hand. She inspected the weapon carefully, making sure the tip was sharp, before nodding to herself and heading towards the woods.

“Where’re you going?” Sokka and the others all had quizzical looks on their faces and she suddenly felt stupid.

“Well I was going to hunt something... to eat.” Sokka left his sticks and stood up, pulling out his club and walking over to join her.

“Good call, we don’t have any food. Katara can you make the fire! Kay we’re going now!” He pushed Momo deeper into the bush with a smile pulled across his face. Once the duo had made their way far enough into the wild Momo turned to him.

“If you didn’t have any food how have you been surviving this whole time? You all made it seem like you’ve been travelling for months.”

“We have, but lately we’ve been staying in villages and eating there too. Otherwise I hunt for us.” He hopped on-top of a rock and surveyed the area.

“Do you see anything?” She asked and Sokka shook his head. He hopped back down and landed on soft mossy ground which he carefully padded with his feet. “The grounds really soft here so be careful.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what brought you on this adventure with the others?” Momo went around the rock, jabbing the ground as she went to make sure there were no pitfalls.

“Oh well I’m Katara’s older brother so of course I’m travelling with her.”

“Well yes I had deduced that much, but isn’t it dangerous for you? Since you can’t bend?” Sokkas face pulled into a disgusted frown.

“People have been fighting for forever without bending so I definitely don’t need it. And besides bending isn’t that great anyways.” He bent down to the ground and noted large tracks imprinted into the moss. “Where you’re from aren’t there people without super powers?”

“Well yes but-“

“Yeah and they can fight too right?”

“Anyone can learn to fight but it’s very hard for someone without a quirk to become a hero.”

“Yeah but they can do it right?” He stayed low to the ground, following the tracks to the entrance of a cave. He turned to Momo and hushed her as he readied his boomerang.

A loud clomp could be heard heading towards them, exiting the cave. Two large antlers left the shadows, accompanied by a long nose and massive fangs.

Momo’s eyes went wide and her mouth slightly agape, the moose-like creature was muscular and violent looking. Plus it looked nothing like any moose she’d ever seen.

“What is that?” She whispered to Sokka who slapped his hand over her mouth almost immediately. Carefully he backed away only to step on a conveniently placed snappable twig.

The creatures ears shot up and it’s head turned to face the duo, it’s beady black eyes zeroing in on the spear and boomerang.

Sokka gulped and Momo held her weapon at the ready.

Back at camp Aang sat on a cluster of rocks, attempting to contact the spirits of the Avatars before him. He took a deep breath and suddenly he found himself wandering in a sea of blue light.

“What do you seek?” Avatar Roku, a tall white haired man and Aangs previous incarnation.

“Do you know anything about other worlds?” Avatar Roku hesitated for a moment.

“Do you mean the spirit world? Or perhaps something beyond that?” Aang nodded at the second half.

“Beyond.” Roku sat down and patted the blue next to himself for Aang to sit, the young boy obliged.

“I never experienced any other worlds but I heard stories of course of spirits that could pass through different planes of living and go beyond our realm. Why do you ask such a thing all of a sudden?”

“My friend Momo was hit by a blast that came from a spirit trying to hit me in my Avatar state. He disappeared and then this girl named Momo showed up and she has these weird powers that she calls quirks. Plus she’s never even heard of the Avatar before.”

“That does sound other worldly.” Roku admitted. “So what is your question, it seems that you already knew about the other worlds.” The young reincarnation hesitated.

“I wanna know why her? I think my Momo got sent away because of that spirit, but it sounds like she was just living her life so why her?” The elder nodded, he motioned his hands and suddenly the blue morphed into a series of small dotted planet-like shapes, dancing in an order that caused them to crossover and collide occasionally.

“In every world there are parallels. For example in another world there may be an Avatar but perhaps they’re just a man with amazing strength, or maybe even just a small rabbit that can bound farther than the others.”

“So like another version of me?”

“Not quite. Someone like you in a situation like yours but possibly completely different. Normally we exist untethered from our parallels but if this were to happen-“ he waved his hand over to two small orbs that had gone so far into each other that they had almost become one, though they slowly moved apart. “Our lives would be intertwined and if great cosmic force like that of the Avatars came in contact with a spirit who could travel across the divides, it’s likely that the resulting energy could cause an entanglement of the worlds parallels.”

“So Momo and Momo were like each others parallels? And when Momo got hit by the blast it switched them?” Roku nodded. “But these ball things are moving apart so doesn’t that mean they can’t switch back? And since there are so many balls if we bounce into another one and try to send Momo back she could just end up somewhere new again!”

“Yes, however it doesn’t happen quite as quickly as we’re seeing here in the spirit realm, I can only assume you have about a week left before the worlds become completely detached. And both Momo’s will be stuck wherever they are now.”

“We have to find that spirit quick then. But what if I can’t do what I did last time and it doesn’t work?” Aang looked at his mentor with uncertainty.

“Trust in yourself. And trust in your friends. You’ll find the spirit and you’ll set the world right. After all, that is what you’re meant to do as the Avatar.” A smile pulled across the old mans face and with a deep breath Aang returned to the real world.

He took another moment to meditate before putting on a hopeful face and smiling over at Katara and Toph.

“I think I know what to do.” He said brightly and began to explain his plan to the pair.

The moose-lion charged at the teens with murderous rage. It’s cat-like paws flinging dirt and moss, rocks and mud. Sokka had barely enough time to grab Momo by her unbroken arm and pull her behind a tree for safety.

“We’ve gotta go!” He ordered and attempted to pull her away from the raging beast. She shook herself from his grasp and bolted the opposite direction. 

“What are you doing!” Sokka screamed after her.

“We need food, and since this is all we can find we’ll have to settle.” She stubbornly turned to face the now proclaimed food. Both staring at one another with hungry stomachs.

Unlike earlier in the day, Momo’s creation would not be limited to something that would mimic bending. Her only restraint was her leftover lipids. She had to save enough to still be able to move after the fight since she doubted Sokka would be able to drag both her and the food back to their camp. Plus she had already made herself a weapon, a spear.

She studied the beast and took note of its saber-toothed front fangs, and it’s tiger shaped legs. It was a large animal with anatomical similarities to both a moose and a saber-toothed tiger. If it were just a moose it’d probably be easier to kill, but the cat component could give it the element of surprise. A moose can only turn its head, in a fight it would charge its enemies and go for blunt force with its antlers. A tiger or other large cats can turn their entire body, this is useful for a cat when it pounces through the air, they use their tails to control their turn making them unpredictable. 

Momo realized she’d have to test first how many feline abilities the animals cat-like features granted it. She’d have to test it by getting it to stalk her, slowly walking around it. She took her first step along a planned track, circular in shape but still large enough that she wouldn’t immediately lead it back to Sokka. The moose beasts head followed her but it’s body stayed pointed the same direction, like she assumed it relied heavily on it’s antlers and turned its head down and began to charge again.

Giving no mind to her outfit Momo created springs beneath her feet and used them to launch herself over the monster, watching from above to see if it would turn itself mid charge. It continued forwards but turned to quickly brake and came to a stop. So it hd the capability to turn but it didn’t use it, so if she could get it to run one way and attack from the side, hopefully get her spear to it’s heart or at the very least through a lung she’d be able to kill it.

“Sokka we can do this however I’ll need your aid!” She called out to the cowering boy.

“No way, we need to get out of here, that thing’s gonna kill us!” He screeched.

“Not necessarily, if we can hit it from its side we may be able to kill it. I just need it to charge at something first.” Now Sokka was holding his arms up in a cross shape.

“No way are you using me as bait.” Momo sighed, she didn’t expect him to volunteer but it would’ve been nice. Still it’s not like her plan had included him as the bait. She raised her spear and threw it sloppily next to Sokka.

“I’ll be the thing it charges at, you just need to get to the side and throw the spear into it’s upper chest. Can you do that?” Sokka stared down at the weapon like it would kill him if he were to touch it. The moose-lion turned to face Momo once again, digging its claws into the ground and snarling with rage. It’s head bowed once again and it readied its next charge.

“Sokka I need you to do this, please. It’s out only option at this point.” Still the boy didn’t budge, he was frozen in place, a cold chilly sweat dripping down his body. The monster charged and Momo had to once again use springs to bound over its head. This time however she threw a small rock at it from above to keep its attention. She felt herself land and her knees nearly buckled beneath her, all her quirk usage not to mention her body trying to heal itself was beginning to catch up with her.

It was getting bad, she’d only be able to get away from this thing if Sokka could hit it with the spear. And she’d likely only be able to make one more set of springs before she was moving into over exerting herself. She’d have to convince Sokka to pick up the spear and attack instead of cower. She’d need to give him a reason to want to be the hero. Hero. That’s it!

“Sokka!” She called out and his neck snapped to look at her. “People without powers in my world can become heroes! They just need to do their best to prove they can keep up with those with powers greater than them!” It didn’t matter if she believed this or not, but if it would motivate him to pick up the spear it would definitely be a convenient story. She couldn’t see his motions behind the charging beast, but she hoped he picked up the spear. One last time she jumped over the lumbering horror and landed with her back facing Sokka. She slipped and gravity tugged her towards the rocky ground. Blood pounded intern her ear and she felt her brain slosh around in her head. She hadn’t though much about how badly she had injured herself when fighting Zuko and she now realized what a mistake that was.

For the second time today she saw death speeding at her. The monster flinging itself, antlers almost pushing against the dirt, claws leaving behind lasting marks in the ground. The best she could go for to dodge at this point would be a small just in a forwards direction, which would get her only half the way she needed to avoid the creatures claws. Still, with hope she pushed herself part-ways out of the way, curling into a ball to make herself smaller as if it would help. 

She could almost hear the monsters breath as it came inches from her body, when suddenly Sokka pushed himself from the bush with a yell and a spear in hand. His added directional force moved the moose-lion the other half of the way away from Momo. Sokka had landed a direct hit through it’s lungs, going even deeper and stabbing the heart as it fell with dying breath to the ground. Sokka sat slumped and breathed a breath of relief.

“You ok?” He said laying back on the ground and looking towards Momo who nodded carefully.

“I’m sorry, I should have listened when you said to run.” Another convenient thing to say. She knew they could do it. Even if it had been so unexpectedly close.

“No, you were right.” He pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off before going to help her up. “You helped me get over my fear. And bonus look how much meat we have!” She laughed at that.

“Now we’ll just have to move it all the way back to camp.” Momo noted and Sokka agreed.

“Man the others are gonna love this. We really got lucky that this one was so young.” He chuckled.

“Young?” She gave him a puzzled look as she went to grab a paw to help drag it back to camp.

“Yeah, the adult ones can get almost as big as the trees!” He was right, if they had come across one that big she’d never had been able to clear it with her springs and they both would’ve ended up dead.

“Is everything here so dangerous?” She asked with concern.

“Yeah kinda, but then again we go looking for danger, so you’d probably be perfectly fine if you didn’t travel as much as we did.” He grabbed the opposite paw and they both began to pull.

By the time they had dragged it back to camp their conversation had moved into elaborate stories of the dangers he and the others had faced together. Momo staring at him with awe as he laughed along tale to tale, maybe putting a bit too much into his involvement in each of the stories.

“Looks like you two found something good. What is that?” Katara saw them emerging from the thicket, dragging behind them a large furry brown mass.

“Whatever it is it’s huge.” Toph bolted up from her rocky bed.

“I’m told it could have been bigger.” Momo laid down the paw she had been dragging, and sat down in the dirt for a rest.

“Woah is that a moose-lion?” Katara’s face lit up with shock. “How’d you even hunt one of these?”

“Honestly it was hunting us first.” Sokka pounded on his chest. He shared a warm look with Momo, both proud of their work and ready, for a rather meaty meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than the others to come out. I got swamped with some homework and had to prioritize getting a good sleep. I do intend to continue since I’m having fun with this one and it’s good practise for writing longer stories.


End file.
